Bioshock Infinite 2: Anna's Adventue
by TNBCcrazed
Summary: 36 year old Anna DeWitt is in dept after her father's mysterious death. She is sent to retrieve a boy with vary special powers that might save their lives. But they discover more about each other, and Booker's death. rating may change.
1. Chapter 1

**Just something I thought would be fun to write.**

* * *

CH 1; Bring us the boy, and wipe away the dept.

Anna walked through the grave yard, making her way to her father's grave. He had been buried next to her mother. It has been 20 years since his death and she still couldn't figure out what, or who, had killed him. She had woke up to him, still in bed, but he acted like he was drowning. She didn't know what to do, and just watched him die. It was weird, yet, she felt like she knew what happened. Finally making her way to the graves, she went to her knees and started talking.

"Uh, hey, dad. Um. I came by to... check on the grave, you know, teenagers and crap. Um, so, I'm gonna cut to the chase. 1) Those guys who want the money are still really pissed off. And 2) I just wish you coulda told me what happened, I'd give anything, ANYTHING, to know." She said.

"She would?" A male voice said.

"That is what she said." A female voice said.

"GAH!" Anna yelled, turning around, only to be face-to-face with two red-heads, the man was wearing a tan suit, with a green tie, and white shirt, the woman was wearing something similar, but with a skirt instead of pants. "God! You scared the heck outta me! Who are you?"

"Well, she sertenly got her father's rudeness." The woman said.

"Can you blame her, sister?" The male said.

"Yes, I can."

"I asked you a question!" Anna butted in. "Who are you?"

"Why do you ask 'Who'-"

"-When the delicious question is 'where'?" the man finished.

"Uh... what?"

"Let's just get down to business." The man said. "We have come to offer you a deal, Ms. DeWitt."

"We will clear you of Mr. DeWitt's dept, as long as you do this one thing for us." The woman said.

"Which is... what exactly?" Anna asked.

"Bring us the boy, and wipe away the dept." They said, before disappearing.

"Uh-huh... Wait, WHAT BOY?" Anna yelled, then seeing a card they dropped. Picking it up, it read;

_Anna,_

_Meet the twins by the docks. Their names are Robert and Rosalind Lutece. They will take you where to go, but it's up to you. I will send you little notes to help you, until I know I am needed. Don't be afraid, this has happened many times before, just remember; there's always a man, always a light house, and always a city._

_E._

"...Fuck."

***On the other side of the grave yard***

"There. We've told her." Robert said to a mysterious figure.

"Great!" The voice said.

"But what now? You can't expect her to go through with it." Rosalind said.

"She will. She is Booker's kid."

"But she's also..." Robert trailed off, some that happens once in a blue moon.

"I know. But It'll work out. and my eyes are up here, Robert."

"This one's different." Rosalind said.

"Who's to say she'll get head, instead of tails?" Robert said.

"Or the cage, instead of the bird."

"who's to say she's right handed, instead of left, like the others?"

"Who's to say she'll pick the right number?"

"Who's to say you'll both shush up?" The voice said. "I didn't ask for this, and neither did she. Anna will find him, and they will find things out."

"And what if they find out things that should have stayed hidden?"

"That, is for fate to decide, Mrs. Lutece."

* * *

**That's chapter 1. Hope y'all liked it!**


	2. Chapter 2

Bioshock Infinite 2: Anna's Adventure

**A/N: If the chapters don't come vay quick it's because of school.**

* * *

CH 2; Welcome to Columbia

Anna stood at the docks, waiting for the twins. That were supposed to be there 5 minutes ago.

"Stupid gingers..."

"I say we're quite smart, actually." Robert said.

"Holy-I said don't do that! I'm armed, ya know."

"Oh, I suppose we forgot." Rosalind said. "You were right, brother."

"Oh, before we forget, this is for you, Ms. DeWitt." Robert said, handing Anna an envelop with her name scribbled on the back.

"Can we just get this over with?"

_Why did I agree to this?_ Anna thought as the twins argued about why one wasn't rowing and the other was.

"Ah! We've arrived." Rosalind said.

"Great..." Anna said, climbing out of the boat. "...Now you wanna tell me wha-Oh come ON! Where are you two going?!"

"We DO have our own lives!" Robert called.

"You guys SUCK!" Anna yelled, before turning to the light house. "...you have to be kidding me..."

She walked to the light house, before opening the door.

"Hey, someone here?"

Anna walked through the light house. Pretty much ignoring the dead body tied to a chair, but took his money, he wouldn't need it. Walking up the last bit of stairs, she saw a door with three bells, one has a scroll, one had a key, and the third had a sword. Anna then remembered the envelop the Lutece's gave her. Opening it, she took out a slip of paper that said; _2 Scrolls, 2 Keys, 1 Sword._ ringing each bell she stopped and stared. Suddenly the sky and light house repeated.

"Oh shit... did I anger the Gods?" She asked, to no one, then seeing a chair appear from the floor. "...Okay, those gingers want me to sit in their chair. Fine."

Anna sat down,when the restraints clamped.

"What the hell?"

_"Make yourself ready, pilgrim the restraints are thee as a safe-guard."_ A robotic voice said.

"Oh God, oh God, oh-"

_"Assention in the count of 5...4...3"_

"No, no, no!"

_"2...assention."_

"SHIIIIIIIT!"Anna yelled, no longer listening to the robotic voice. "Okay, stay calm, Anna, you've been though worse..."

_"Hawilugah."_

"Whoa..." Anna said, looking at the floating city. "...Okay, I'm crazy."

She looked over the city, it was a vary nice place. She saw a poster, which read; _'Our Prophet, Lady Elizabeth'_ The picture was of a woman about 50 or late 40's. _So, they've made a false God or something then?_ Anna thought before the rocket came to a bumpy stop in, what Anna thought, was a make-shift heaven, before it let her out.

"Well, guess this is my stop..." She muttered, after getting out. "Now, I still gotta boy to find, where did they say he was... M... M... Monument Island!"

Walking through the grass, she saw many people praying to the Founding Fathers,which she thought was weird. Walking through a set of double-doors, she saw that the building were separated, but that all attached to each other. Once the platform she was on attached to another Anna walked onto an 'Town square' a stachu of the Elizabeth chick again. Looking of to the side she noticed a figure in the shadows.

"Well, no one standing in the shadows had failed me so far, they might know where that Monument pace is..." Anna thought out-loud, walking over to a figure. "Hi."

"Hi." The figure said, Anna was surprised it was a girl. "What do you want?"

"Uh, could you tell me where Monument Island is?"

"Keep straight, you'll pass through the fair, you should see signs for it, but I'm pretty sure the place is closed off, the Prophets' preasuous Sheep live up there, no one but cops, or workers get out there without one of these." She said, pulling out a Sky-Hook. Seeing Anna's confusion, she just sighed and shook her head. "It's a Sky-Hook. This thing'll get you there, as long as you don't cause trouble, you should get there pretty fast."

"Awesome! But, where do I get one?"

"Here, I've got two." She said, handing Anna a Sky-Hook.

"Why two?"

"I... had a friend, he gave me his before he died. And before you ask, he... drowned."

"Oh, well, that sucks. Thanks for the hook-thing, though." Anna said, turning around.

"Welcome to Columbia, Annabelle." The woman said.

"...Wait! How do yo-" Anna cut herself off, when she saw that the lady disappeared. "...Okay. VARY FUNNY YA STUPID GINGERS! Still... weird."

That attracted more attenchen then she'd thought.

***With the Lutece's and the other person***

"Well done-" Rosalind started in a sarcastic tone.

"-she has no suspicions what-so-ever." Robert finished, just as sarcastic.

"Shut up... it's hard, especially when you have a bad headache when you're right next to her, if you were in my shoes you'd-"

"We ARE, in a way." Robert said.

"We are not of the same universe." Rosalind said. "We simply exist-"

"Yes, yes, I understand. But you're USE to it, Robert still gets nose-bleeds, but that's not relevent." She said.

"If I may say something, that 'friend', you meant-" Rosalind started.

"-Yes."

"-So you told her-" Robert attempted.

"-Yes!"

"It's just that you seemed-"

"Up-set." They said in unison.

"Look, it's stupid but I miss him. He may have been a sinful, drunk, sightly sadistic, weirdo, but he was my friend."

"But in this world, he was your enemy." Rosalind said.

"Yes, in this world you played him for a fool. Who's to say you boy won't do the same?" Robert said.

"_Her_ boy. _Her_ son is in that tower, _her_ son is isolated. This Elizabeth was a traitor, a true 'Lamb'. _This_ Elizabeth locked _her _son away, just like _daddy_ did to all the other Elizabeth's in the universes, or... most anyway... Either way just go... do what you do, I need to think about this..."

The twins looked at each other before Robert said;

"Remember, constants and variables, Elizabeth, something about this one _will_ change things." He said, before the they left.

"...Dammit to hell." Elizabeth whispered to herself.

* * *

**A/N: So what do you think?**


	3. Chapter 3

Bioshock Infinite 2: Anna's Adventure

**A/N: Thanks to you who comment!**

* * *

CH 3; Columbia Rafle & Fair

Anna found the fair the mysterious girl had said was going on, seeing no way around, she walked through. She noticed most of the games were propaganda against some people known as the 'Vox Populi'. She saw people showing off something called Vigors. _"That might come in handy... if I can get one."_ She thought. The line was really long for one called 'Possession', so she went to the a person giving free samples of two, one was 'Telekinesis', the other was 'Bucking Bronco'. Anna approached the vendor, who gave her a smile.

"Hello there, ma'am, here to try some vigors?" He asked.

"Uh, yeah, I'll try those two." Anna said, pointing to the horse shaped bottle and the dark blue one.

"Ah! Good choice!" He said, handing her the bottles.

"Thanks, how much?"

"For you, free."

Anna picked up the bottles, first drinking the 'Telekinesis', which made a small gust of wind around her hands, it also tasted bitter, then the bronco, which almost horrified her when her hands looked like they were coming apart, that one tasted like dirt.

"Wait, how do I use these things?" Anna asked.

"Simple. Just hold your hand out, palm out-words, then the vigor just works." The vendor said. "But they aren't unlimited, you gotta drink salts."

"Oh, thanks again." Anna said, then walked away from the vendor.

She was making her way to the exit when a boy stopped her.

"Telegram Miss DeWitt!" He said, holding out the card. "Telegram for you, ma'am!"

"Uh, thanks." She said, taking the card and reading it out loud. "'DeWitt stop, do not alert Elizabeth of your presents stop, whatever you do, do not pick number 27, stop, Lutece...' I still say they're nuts."

Anna put the card in her pocket, then proceeded to exit the fair. _"Looks like the only way out is through the raffle, great."_ she thought. She waked toward the raffle, before getting stopped by the twins.

"You two again?!" Anna asked in disbaleaf.

"Heads?" Robert asked.

"Or tales?" Rosalind asked, flinging her a coin.

"...Tales." She said, flipping the coin.

The twins started at the coin, before nodding as Rosalind marked a tally on the Heads side of the calk board Robert was wearing, the only tally on that side. They moved aside and Anna waked into the raffle.

"And now! The 1932 raffle, has officially begun!" A man with a mustache said.

"Hey! Hey Miss!" A lady with a bowl beckoned.

"Sorry, no sale." Anna said.

"There's never a charge for the raffle, have you been livin' under a rock?"

Anna rolled her eye and picked out a base ball.

"27."

"I hear that's a lucky number." The lady said. "Good luck!"

"Bring me, the bowl!" Mustache man said, as another girl with a bowl walked up. "Is this not the prettiest young white girl in Columbia? Haha! And the winner is, number 27!"

"Well I'll be a son-of-a-gun..." Anna said.

"Here! She's the winner!" The girl she had gotten the ball from said.

"Number 27, come and claim your prize! First throw!" He said, the curtons lifted and revealed an inter-rascal couple. "C'mon, are you gonna throw it? Or do you take your coffee _black_?"

"Oh, I've got something for you, you son-of-a-" Anna started, but got stopped halfway through by a poice officer.

"Hey! It's her! It's the False Shepherd!" He yelled, pointing to the BD tattooed on her wrist.

"Now where'd you get that mark, Miss? Don't you that makes you a snake-in-the-grass False Shepherd!"

"No! Let go of me!" Anna said, digging her Sky-Hook into the side of the officers leg, then started running. "Come on, vigors! Uh, move the box!"

Anna pointed her hand to a wooden box, picking it up with her mind, then throwing it behind her.

"Send in the Fireman!" One of the officers yelled. "He'll take care of the bitch!"

_"Ha! Because I'm gonna be afraid of-"_

"Burn for your sins!"

"Oh SHIT!"

* * *

**A/N: Hope you like it. I put one of the original plasmids from Rapture. There will be more to come soon enough!**


	4. Chapter 4

Bioshock Infinite 2: Anna's Adventure

**A/N: I'll try my best to keep the grammer on good terms, but I can't promise it will be perfect. This also goes for spelling.**

* * *

CH 4; The New "Hot" Thing

In front of Anna stood a literal Fireman. His body was covered in flames. If she wasn't about to be killed by this thing, it would be pretty cool.

"False Shepherd, BURN!" He yelled, throwing a fire grenade.

"Holy crap!" Anna yelled, running for cover by a fruit stand.

"BURN!" He yelled again, throwing yet another fire grenade at the fruit stand.

"...Well _this_ is gonna be about the stupidest thing I've ever done."

Anna pick up a bucket and caut the fire-grenade,throwing it back at the fire man. As she thought, it did nothing. _"Wait a minute, my pistol!" _She thought, reaching for small guns' holster, then pulled it out.

"Okay. ...Um...Oh man, okay, um... God dad was a Pinkerton once, why didn't he show me how to use this?" Anna asked herself. "Wait! He did! Now... what did he say...?"

**~Flashback!~**

_"Okay, Anna." Booker started. "Now when you go to shoot, make sure that your left hand is out of the way of the gun sight, keep your other hand on the handle, with one finger on the trigger..."_

_Anna stared blankly at her father. __**"Blah blah, blah... blah blah..."**__ was all she heard._

_"Anna!" Booker yelled, getting the 15 year olds attention. "Are you listening? Because this stuff might save your life one day."_

_"Huh? Yeah, 'corse, dad. Hold a breath, ame down the front and all a' that." Anna said. "But, uh, I have stuff to do, soooo... I'll seen you in a few hours, bye!"_

**~End Flashback~**

"...Damn it, I don't remember!" Anna yelled.

"Come out, coward!" The Fireman yelled.

"No one calls me a coward! Okay, time to leg it!" Anna said, coming out from her cover.

She fired the gun, she hit almost everything BUT the Fireman. She stared in disbaleaf, until noticing a water pipe. _"God I hope this works..."_ she thought, before firing the gun at the pipe. He looked up, right where Anna had shot the pipe. Then the water pipe cracked open, drenching the Fireman and putting him out. Anna walked up to the dead man.

"Note-to-self; Find a water gun..." She muttered, surching the Fireman's corps and found a vigor. "Huh... 'Devils Kiss'... Well as dad always said; 'you only live once.'... or was it; 'F it shit happens.'? Eh, whatever."

Anna downed the bottle. She felt like her entire body was on fire. Looking at her hands, she noticed the skin melting off, which made her freak out. When the effect ended, Anna smiled.

"Haha! It's gonna be a _hot_ one tonight!" She yelled, laughing at her joke. "Uh, why can't I be funny when others are around. Oh well, this is gonna be fun on the bun!"

* * *

**A/N: So this one is a little short but next one will be longer.**


	5. Chapter 5

Bioshock Infinite 2: Anna's Adventure

**A/N: I don't know if I've said this but Anna, Elizabeth, and mostly everyone belong to 2K and the makers of Bioshock Infinite. I only own the boy.**

* * *

CH 5; Finally Found Him!

"We told you she was different!" The twins said to Elizabeth in unisin.

"Because of the coin? That was random chance. She got the right number at least! 1 out of 2 isn't bad. Besides, I got tired of watching the same thing happen over and over, you two expecting different results each time, now you got them." Elizabeth said.

"Yes, but this whole exparemint is like a house of card." Rosalind said.

"Take one away, and the rest comes down with it." Robert said.

"Well, what's done is done, right Rosalind?" Elizabeth smiled, using the scientists' words against them. "Again, it might be fun. What could go wrong?"

The twins rolled their eyes.

***Meanwhile***

Anna jumped off the skyline that lead to Monument Tower. She was actually supprised to see no guards, or cops, or firemen, or crows, or even that 'Prophet' lady.

"Heh, it's a walk-in-the-_sky_ now!" She said. "God... This being up over 10,000 feet thing is really making me loopy."

Walking into the grounds of the tower she saw signs saying; _'Now just under the risk of death or serious injury.'_

"Little late for that..."

She jumped over the gate, using the her Sky-Hook with the freight hook. Walking up to the tower, she opened the doors. The place was a mess, to say the least. Walking into another hall, she saw a chart drawn on a chalk board labled: _'Specimen Morphology _ Walking further there were three rooms. One looked like a Dark Room, the second was a projection room, and the third was locked. Walking into the Dark Room, she saw pictures of the boy.

"Ooookayyy... hopefully the other one isn't as creepy." She said, walking into the other room and turning on the progector. "...Nope just as creepy."

Anna walked into an elevator that was at the end of the hall. Hitting the button the elevator descended. When the doors opened, she was in a room with only a lever. She pulled it, and two steel sliders covering up windows opened. It was, what looked like, a bed room and a study. No one was there, so she walked down the hall and saw something called a Spesemin Tracker, which showed him in the...

"...Dressing room... lord pray he has pants on..." She sighed, walking down the hall, and into another room which looked like the first one, fingers crossed she pulled the lever, and the sliders opened. "That's him, alright."

On the other side of the glass was a boy with blonde hair that looked slightly tied back, light blue eyes, freckles, a white shirt, and sky-blue pants. He didn't do much except turn his attenchin to one of his fingers, then back to getting his bangs out of his eyes, before running off. Anna found another specimen tracker, which showed him in the dinning room. Walking into another room, which was like the other two, she pulled the lever, which showed him in mor of a painting room, then a dinning room. His back was to her, his attenchen turned to a painting of a Paris for-ground with the Eifil Tower standing tall in the back.

"He really wants to go to Paris." Anna thought out loud.

Then he grabbed the air in-front of the painting and did a ripping motion. In a swift movement, something opened, and the painting was gone. Anna's eyes were wide, it was Paris if she ever saw it, but it looked more... advanced. Then there were the sounds of sirens and a vehicle stated coming at them, which made him close it, before hanging his head and running off again.

"Wha... never-mind!" She said, walking through a door that lead outside. "Gah! Okay, I can do this..."

After carefully walking along the edge, she opened the door, and there was, what looked like, a big cage, with a floor that was supported by a chain. Walking along the floor it creaked before two of the chains gave in, making Anna fall. She caught her-self of the top of a book case, pulling up she was face to face with the boy.

"Uh... Hi there." She said, which made him scream, casing her to fall. "OW! I hurt my tail bone..."

Then he started throwing books.

"Hey! Ah! Those are thick! Ow! Will you STOP!" Anna said, putting her arms up to cover her face, and standing up.

"Tell me who you are!" He said, book ready.

"My name's DeWitt, I a friend, now can you do me a favor and stop chucking litachur at me? I got enough of that in grade school."

"Oh... say, did I-"

The boy was cut off by whistlers. Both turned their attenchin to the gold statchu, who was the sores of the whistling.

"He's coming, y-you need to go! Now!" He said, pushing her back a little.

"Wait, who's coming?"


	6. Chapter 6

Bioshock Infinite 2: Anna's Adventure

CH 6; Songbird

"He's coming. Y-you need to go! Now!"

"Wait, who's coming?"

There was a high pitched screech, that made Anna cover her ears.

"You just... you don't wanna be here when-JUST A SECOND!" He yelled up to whoever was screeching.

"Fallow me, I can get us outta here!" Anna said.

"How?! Unless you have a battering ram, we're stuck in here! And even if you did-HOLD ON! I HAVE...! YOU'RE TO IMPATIENT!"

"Look, I may not have a battering ram in my pants, but I do have this key!" Anna said, pulling a key from her pocket.

The duo ran over to the door and Anna twisted the key in the lock.

"Hey, what's your name, kid?"

"Oliver. Now we should run!" He said, pushing the door open and running.

"Hey, wait for me!" Anna yelled, trying to catch up.

The tower started to crumble, which slowed them down a little. At one point, Anna tripped on something, and whatever was chasing them scratched the wall. Pushing herself up and running again, she noticed Oliver had made it to the elevator.

"Call the elevator!" Anna yelled.

"W-what?!" He yelled back.

"Press the button!"

The tower shook again. Anna had made it to where Oliver was, both breathing heavily.

"What is all this?"

Anna turned her head, noticing that Oliver had turned his attenchen to the two-way glass.

"All this time... I was being watched? Why?" He turned back to Anna, looking like a puppy that was hurt and wounded.

Anna gritted her teeth. She didn't know what to tell him. She sighed. Needing something to distract them from the awkwardness of it all. Then, as if answering her thought, whatever was chasing them crashed through the side, knocking both to the floor. In front of them was a giant, robotic bird, with red eyes, and was tearing at the walls with claws/hands. The duo backed away from it.

"WHAT! THE HELL! IS THAT?!" Anna yelled, pointing at robot/bird.

"Uh... Songbird..."

"Oh, well this is just-"

A dinging sound came fro the elevator, which made them look towards it. The elevator came crashing down on Songbird, pushing him down. Going down wasn't an option for two reasons, one was that the bird was down there, the other was that the stairs were completally destroyed, so they ran up, Oliver easily going ahead of Anna.

_"God damn this boy is fast."_ She thought.

"There's a door up here!" He yelled, just as she caught up to him.

"You really can't open that?" Anna said, easily turning the wheel.

They ran to the top of the tower. It shook again, on the verge of breaking. Anna spotted a sky-line then got an idea.

"I have a plan, just don't scream and hold on tight." She said, grabbing his hand.

"Scream? Why would I scr-AHH!"

Anna had jumped of the tower and got onto the sky-line. Oliver was clinging to her, arms tight around her waist.

"Oh God! We are gonna die!" He yelled, eyes shut tight.

"Stop yelling in my ear!" Anna said. "We're safe from that thing, right?"

"Well... no. But unless he breaks the-"

"He just broke the sky-line."

"Then we're dead."

"Oh, relax I'll just-" Anna tried jumping off onto the bird, but the hook was stuck. "...Why does god hate me so much?!"

The duo fell, Oliver still holding Anna. Anna felt everything slow down and pretty much watched her life flash before her eyes, then started passing out.

"Ms. DeWitt...! Ms. DeWitt...-"

"DEWITT!"

"GAHHH!" Anna yelled. "Wha...?"


	7. Chapter 7

Bioshock Infinite 2: Anna's Adventure

**So I changed the rating to M cause of cussing and thing for later chapters.**

* * *

CH 7; Day at the Beach

"DEWITT!"

"Who... Oh fuck me." Anna said, looking up at black and white virsons of the dept collectors. "Even when I'm dead, you can't leave me alone."

"Who said you were dead?" One of them asked. "We're merely figment of your past here to remind you what your mission is, but in the end mean nothing, then make you feel like you're losing your mind, only to realize that we actually said something that will help you later even if you didn't realize it at the time."

The others started at him, before another said;

"Why would you tell her that, idiot?! She was supposed to figure that out!"

"Well sorry for saving us 5 flash back of black an white for her to realize all of that!"

"HEY!" Anna yelled. "Can I wake up now?"

"Hm? Oh yeah."

***Back in reality***

Anna sputtered out water. Opening her eyes, she noticed Oliver with a relieved smile. After her eyes a gusted, she could see the boy sitting back a little.

"Ugh... uh, what just happened?" Anna said.

"Um, Songbird basically made us plummet into a fake beach, you mutter something while you were out, I preformed CPR,-"

"WHAT?!" Anna screamed, grabbing him by the shirt collar, despite the aching feeling in most of her body. "YOU DID WHAT?!"

"Not mouth-to-mouth! I swear!" He said, frighted.

She let go of his shirt and let herself fall back onto the beach's' sand.

"Ow..."

"You want help getting up?" He asked.

"Nah, I'm fine."

He gave her a questionable look. In truth, she did want help, she didn't want to admit it, though. But she didn't really want to get up, either. She just wanted to lay there for an hour or two, and forget everything. The dept, the bird, the twins, everything. Go back to way back when, before this happend. _"Heh, to bad no one's come up with time travel..."_ she thought, before hearing Oliver say something about music and wanting to go see.

"Go, I'll be fine." Anna said.

"Um... o-okay." He said, standing, and starting to run off. "I'l be back in a minute."

Anna blacked out for a few minutes after that. No really dreaming about anything. When she woke up, the sun was going down. _"So much for 'I'll be back in a minute'. Now where'd that kid go?"_ It was about four hours after they had plumetted, to her assumption anyway. Standing up and dusting off the sand from her hair and clothes, she made her way around the beach. _"Where was he going? To get... no... um..."_ She walked to another part of the beach, looking for the blonde.

"Jesus... where is he?"

She noticed a sign that said 'Dancing at dusk' and looked down the dock. It was then she spotted him dancing with a girl that had her hair cut short and wore a dark blue skirt and matching shirt. _"Huh... dancing with a total stranger. Good for him!"_ She walked down the dock, and the crowd made a circle around Oliver as he danced. She had to admit, for someone of about twenty-five, it was pretty adorable to see him happy and dancing like a five year old. She almost hated to stop him. Almost.

"Hey, sir?" She asked, trying to gt his attention. "C'mon, freckles, we gotta go. Hey! Ugh, Oliver!"

"Hi! This is amazing!" He said, then held out his hands. "Come dance with me, Ms. DeWitt!"

Now normally, she would have. She always did like to dance. _"But now is not the time, damn it!"_ she thought.

"We need to go." She said.

"Why? What could be better?" He asked, daring her to say anything.

She was ready to just drag him off, weather he wanted to come or not. Heck, if it was necessary she would have duck-taped him to her wrist. But she noticed an airship and smiled, an idea forming in her head.

"Well, Paris, but you probably-"

"Wait, Paris? How would we get there?" He asked.

_"Hm. Maybe he isn't as smart as I thought he was..."_ Anna thought, not even making an attempt to hide the smirk on her face.

"Where that airship is headed," Anna said, pointing to the airship. "but if you wanna stay, we cou-"

"No! No, let's go! Now! C'mon, let's go right now!" He said, rushing off. "C'mon!"

If you're wondering if Anna felt guilty, you're right. She felt a little guilty for lying to the poor kid. But if it get's the job done, and as long as he didn't know any high-school geography, then it would all be fine. _"...Right? Yes... It's a cake walk."_ She thought. She ran after him, and saw him trying to lift a heavy medicine ball, before he lost his grip and fell onto the sand.

"Don't. Laugh." He said, shooting her a glare.

"Sorry. It's hard not too." She said, then started laughing.

Oliver huffed and started walking again, Anna laughed to herself. To her, seeing a man of his age struggle with the slightest things was both adorable and funny. Of course, most of the men she _had_ know his age were New York boys so they were stronger then the average thirty year old by the age of twenty. Oliver turned around, giving her a look that said 'Shut up, or I'll kill you.'

"Aw-haw, don't be like that, freckles." She said, finally calming down. "A wise man once said; "If you can't learn to laugh at yourself, why laugh at all?"."

"I... uh... hmmm." He said.

Anna smiled, knowing she stumped him. But it faded when she herd two familiar voices.

"Bird?"

"Or the cage?"


	8. Chapter 8

Bioshock Infinite 2: Anna's Adventure

CH 8; Are You a Duke or a... DeWitt?

"What do you want now?" Anna asked, annoyed at the two twins who had, once again, come out of no where.

"Bird?" Rosalind asked.

"Or the cage?" Robert asked.

"Ooooo." Oliver said, eyeing the pins. "They're both vary pretty. Which one do you like, Ms. DeWitt?"

Anna blinked. He was right, they were both vary pretty. _"We don't have time for this!"_ Her brain reminded her. _"Just pick the bird and go."_ Normally she would listen and go, but for once she took her time and thought about it. She noticed the twins look to their left and smirk at someone, who Anna recognized as the girl Oliver was dancing with earlier.

"Hmm... I guess the bird is okay, but I like the cage." Anna said.

"Really? I like the bird." Oliver said.

"Here, have both." The twins said, giving Anna the cage and Oliver the bird.

"Uh, tha-" Anna started, but then noticed the twins dissapeared. "Aaaand they're gone. Of course..."

Anna put the pin in her pocket while Oliver pinned his to his neckerchief.

"Heh, ya look good, kid." She said.

"Why don't you wear yours?" He asked.

"I don't know. I'm just not a pin person, I guess."

"Hmm... Hey, look at that." He said, pointing to a sign.

"Duke and... DeWitt arcade? What kinda joke is that?"

"Are you famous or something?"

"Hmm... From what I can tell I'm more infamous then anything to these people." Anna muttered.

They started walking again, Oliver leading the way. He stopped, which made Anna bump into him.

"What's the matter, kid?" Anna asked, before looking where his gaze was. "Oh. Are you okay?"

"It was my home..."

The two stared at the destroyed tower. They didn't realize how much destruction they, and the bird, had actually done. _"We gotta run before they put two and two together..."_ Anna thought, lightly grabbing Oliver's arm and draging him. They stopped at a police check-stop.

"Well... I'm not getting through there..." Anna said.

Oliver lit up, having a plan.

"I have an idea!" He said, running down a hall, dragging Anna with him.

"Hey! Hey copper!" A drunk man said, pointing to the duo."Look at these two, they look suspisous!"

_"Ah, shit."_ Anna thought, reaching for her gun.

"Alright, alright. Quiet down there Peet. Go home." One of the cops said, much to her relife.

Anna walked up the a door and tried to push it, but it wouldn't budge.

"Damn, the door's locked."

"Hey, do you have a hair pin?" Oliver asked.

"Yeah, why?" She asked.

"Can I see it?"

Anna gave him the pin, which lead to some of her hair to go over one of her green eyes. He bent down near the lock and started picking it.

"What are you doing?" She asked.

"You're a... rougush type, aren't you? What does it look like?" He said, before finally opening the lock. "Done. Here's your hair pin."

"Where in the world did you learn to do that?" Anna asked, taking her hair pin back. "And can you teach me?"

"I was locked in a tower with nothing but books and spare time. To keep it short, you'd be surprised at what I can do." He said, trotting into the next room. "And I guess I could, but not right now!"

"Hmmmm... Hey, wait up!"

Anna ran to catch up with him, taking a minute to catch her breath. _"Okay, maybe I'll need to duck-tape him to me after all..."_ She thought. _"Or I'm starting to get old."_

"Freckles! Hold up! I'm not 20 any more!" Anna yelled.

This lead to the twenty-five year old sticking out his toung like a child.

"You aren't _that_ old Ms. DeWitt! C'mon, you can't be over twenty-eight!" Oliver said.

"Oh, you have no idea, kid..." She said, smiling at his guess. "If you think I'm twenty-eight, my real age'll shock you..."

"I dought that. Not a lot surprises me." He said as they walked into the arcade. "Oh! What's that!"

Anna looked over, seeing that Oliver had found someone selling cotton candy and other things. She rolled her eyes, and looked at one of the booths. On the right side was a boy with white hair, and in a suit. On the left was, what she thought, looked like a puppet version of her father. _"Okay, it's probably just a coincidence "_ She thought. She looked back to where Oliver had been, but saw he wasn't there. _"Where the hell is he now?"_

"Oliver? Where are you?" Anna yelled, causing a few glances from people near by.

"I'm right here!" He yelled from behind her, which made her scream and bang into the booth before falling back, knocking both to the ground. "Pfft, s-sorry!"

"Don't do that!" She said, standing up and dusting herself off. "Stop laughing."

"I didn't mean to scare you."

"Uh, y-you didn't, you surprised me, is all. I don't get scared." She said, pulling him up from the carpeted floor. "Now, let's find a way outta here."

* * *

**A/N: Okay, I know this is turning out to be a LOT like Infinite, but I'm gonna try and make it so it doesn't end exactly like the game.**


	9. Chapter 9

Bioshock Infinite 2: Anna's Adventure

CH 9; Anna's a Monster

"So, you don't get scared?" Oliver asked, trailing behind Anna.

"I'm from New York, hun. When you live there, you can't afford to be scared, it's a dog eat dog world." She said as they came upon some turn styles. "Almost literally..."

In front of one was a girl leaning on a wall, and Anna swore it was the girl she had met after entering the city. _"Come to think of it, Oliver was dancing with her, too. Is she fallowing us?"_ She asked herself, as the girl gave a small nod to wards them before walking thought the turn styles.

"Hey, it's that nice lady I was dancing with!" Oliver said, after she had turned the corner.

"I think I met her when I entered the city." Anna said as they went through, before hearing a cop yell something about the park closing. "Well, that's a coincidence... again."

"Again?" Oliver asked, cantering in front of her.

"Never mind, it's probably nothing." Anna said. "C'mon, let's get some tickets."

The duo walked into a ticket room, where a man playing viola stopped, causing a screeching sound from the instrument. As they walked, the others eyed went and leaned against the wall, while Anna went to get the tickets,the man behind the counter turning away while on the phone. _"Well, this place is FULL of friendlies, isn't it?"_ She thought to herself.

"Hey, can I get two tickets to the 'First Lady' airship." She asked, after ringing the bell.

"Yeah, just a minute." He said, before muttering something about sending in a bird.

"If it's any consolation, I'm in a bit of a rush."

"Hold, please."

_"Okay, I really don't like this..."_ She thought about taking out her weapon, but wasn't sure. In the end, she desided against it.

"Hey, can I get some survis?" She asked, slamming her hand in the counter in annoyance.

"Of course, ma'am. Sorry about the WAIT!" He yelled, while putting a knife though her hand, pinning it to the counter.

Anna winced at the sudden pain, but didn't scream. She turned to Oliver in time to see him kneeing a guy in the groin, then hide. Turning back to the knife she pulled it out and threw it at a random person, who fell. In the adrenalin, she didn't hear Oliver scream, or yell. She pulled out her pistol and fired, which pretty much ended the fight after 5 minuets of blind fire. She looked around, seeing the random blood puddles and picking up a double barrel shotgun. _"Good lord. This is a little more advanced then what I use." _She turned to where she last saw Oliver, but he wasn't there. _"Son of a bitch!"_ She swore in her head, before hearing more officers and looked at the shotgun.

"Well, this'll be fun." She said, before fire it at one of officers, who lost his head. "Holy crap! Daddy, I think Christmas came early! ...Ugh."

After killing the rest of the officers with her new gun, Anna started walking down the hall. Adrenalin wherein off, she started to feel the stab wound, but that wasn't the problem, the problem was Oliver had run off sometime during the small killing spree.

"Oliver, where are you?!" She yelled, mentally kicking herself.

To make a bad situation worse, the hall now split into 4 different places.

"Great. Just. Great!" Anna said, throwing her arms in the air. "Kid! Marco! ...Well, that didn't work."

She went through three of the doors, and found nothing but money and some un-named booze in a flask. _"I'll save this for later..."_ She thought, tucking it in her pant's pocket. Walking back to the four way hall, she tried the last door, relieved to find Oliver leaning on a railing.

"Hey!" She yelled, getting his attention, which caused him to run like a scared puppy.

"Stay away from me!" He yelled, which got fallowed by him grunting.

"Uh... what the hell is going on?" Anna asked, walking up to the gondola and saw that he just couldn't pull the lever.

She looked off to the side with a board expression, as if expecting someone beside her, then turned back to him. Walking in he left the lever and looked out the window. Anna pulled the lever with her good hand. Looking over to the boy, she went to put a hand on his shoulder, but he started talking.

"You killed them... I-I can't believe you..." He started, then turned to her. "you KILLED those PEOPLE!"

"Look I-" He cut her off and said;

"You're a MONSTER!" Wile shoving her back slightly, and turning to look out the window again.

_"Ow... that hurt..."_ She thought, not the shove, frankly it didn't hurt at all. The fact he called her a monster hurt.

"Well, what do you expect?" She asked, crossing her arms. "They probably went through a lot to keep you in that tower, you think they're gonna let you walk away? You are an **investment** and you won't be safe until you are far, **far**, away from here."

Oliver looked back at her, eyes full of fear and sadness.

"Why? What do they want from me?!" He asked.

"You're asking the wrong girl, kid." She said, then remembered the massive hole in her hand. "Ow..."

"Let me see that." He said, ripping off some of his pant leg then started wrapping her hand. "What happened... will it happen a lot?"

"Well, you seem pretty special to them, and I think I'm public enemy numro uno, so I would think so." She said, testing his handy work by ball her hand into a fist a few times. "Huh. Thanks."

"Well, I guess I should get used to it." He said, walking off the gondola. "You know..."

"No I don't." She said, following him.

"I've read some books on medical health and other thing, so I can try to keep stocked. If your wounds are faitle I'll try to keep you alive. Unless you have a death wish."

"Huh... Okay. Frankly if I do have a death wish, this thing'll be the cause of my brain on the floor." She said, showing him the double barrel gun, aim at him and pretending to fire.

"Can you not do that? I'd like my internal organs to stay internal." He said, moing out of the way.

"Don't worry, I have the safety o-"

_*BANG*_

"Um... wait... okay now it's-" She cut herself off with another shot. "What the hell? I swore I-"

Oliver went behind her and took the gun, holding it by the two barrels, then set it one the ground behind him.

"I'm a little worried." He said before starting off towards yet more turn styles.

_"Hmm... maybe there isn't safety on this thing..."_ She thought, picking the gun up again and walking after Oliver.


	10. Chapter 10

Bioshock Infinite 2: Anna's Adventure

CH 10; another detour

The duo stepped through another set of turn styles, walking onto a board walk. The wood looked purple, even if it was just a reflection of the sun set, and lights were lit up. It was quite beautiful, to the boy anyway. Anna shoved her hands in her pockets, one hand gripping the flask she forgot she took. It was tempting, but it wasn't the time, nor place, to get shit-face drunk off unknown booze, especially for someone who gets, as she puts it, 'antsy' when drunk.

"C'mon, kid, let's head to the docks, get aboard that air ship and go to... Paris." Anna said, slightly straining the last word. _"Great acting, Shakespeare .."_ She thought to herself.

As they walked along the board walk, Oliver decided to ask;

"So, Ms. DeWitt, do you have someone speseal in your life?"

Anna stopped and choked on air. _"WHAT THE HELL IS THAT ABOUT?!"_

"...I used to, but he died."

"How?"

"Defending his unborn mistake and me."

"Oh... so you have a child, then?" He asked.

"...No."

"Oh... Wha-"

"You're treading on some vary, **vary**, thin ice." Anna said through gritted teeth. "I'd rather not talk about it!"

"O-okay..." He said, raising his hands.

"Look, it's just something I'd rather not discus." She said, then smiled. "C'mon, I think I know where to summon the thing... and you don't need to call me by my last name, Anna's fine."

He smiled, running in front of her. She fround again, remembering old wounds that never healed. _"C'mon Anna... pull your shit together! Don't you cry in public!"_ She thought, mindlessly fallowing the boy. _"The past is the past. Danny's dead, kid was stillborn... GET THE HELL OVER IT!"_ Anna covered her eyes with her left hand, close to crying. It was out of character, and she sure as heck wasn't gonna let anyone see her soft side.

"Ms. DeWitt?"

"Nothing!"

"Uh... I was just gonna ask if you were ready to go, cause were at the... you know."

"Huh? R-right. Um. Sorry." She said, pulling the lever, before a small flash and the lever wouldn't turn. "Oh come off it!"

"Look like this thing runs on Shock Jocky."

"Hm. Maybe I shoulda got that at the fair instead of bronco and telekinesis."

"Well, if I was with you, I could have told you that I HAVE telekinesis, so it wouldn't be necessary, and you could've gotten Possession, too." He said, playing with his pinkie-thymbol.

"...WHAT?! What do you mean you have telekinesis?! Why wouldn't have been necessary for me to get it? And do you have any other powers I should know about?!"

"I mean I can move things with my mind. It wouldn't've been necessary because I could it for you. As for the last one... I CAN make things that might help with making the vigors more powerful hit, like that Shock Jocky, I can make clouds appear. Oh! And I can heat things, if that's ever needed, too."

"So, you have four different powers? No wonder you were locked up..." _"That must be why they want the kid."_ Anna thought.

"Four? I-I only said three." He said, raising an eyebrow. "...Wait a second, did you see in the tower, with the painting, and the tear?"

Anna let out a nervous laugh, fallowed by a shrug and blank look up to where the gondola was. Oliver didn't know weather to feel A: Disturbed, B: Angry, C: Slightly violated, or D: All three; he went with D showing mixed emotions.

"Don't give me that mixed emotion look!" Anna said, walking away. "At least I wasn't taking pictures of you changing!"

She turned back to the boy, who's face was a bright pinkish red.

"Ohhhhh... was that last part out loud?"

"Yep."

"Okay, um, ...on a compleatly un-related topic, where are we gonna find this Shock Jocky?"

"Hmm... from what I've read, you can find and buy vigors, A: At the annual Raffle and Fair, B: Working for the CPD for more then 20 years, C: Working for Lady Elizabeth, and/or D: At the Hall of Hero's."

"Well, I'm sure the fair is closed by now... I don't have 20 years to waist, and them coppers hate me... I'm pretty sure this Elizabeth, Prophet, whatever she is, hates my internal guts for god-knows-why... so I guess it's to the Hall of Heroes..."_Another stupid wast of time..."_ She thought.

"...Did you really just say coppers?"

"Shut up." Anna said.

"So, do you know where the Hall of Heroes is?" Oliver asked.

"Ah, I'm sure we'll find it, how hard can it be?"

***20 minutes later***

"We're lost." Oliver said, trailing behind Anna.

"We are not!" She yelled over her shoulder.

"You're right, we're walking in circles!"

"No we aren't!"

"Look! There's that souvenir shop, AGAIN!"

"SHUT UP!"

"Just admit we're lost! Ask her for direction!"

Anna looked at where he was pointing. There was a girl that, to Anna anyway, looked like a female virstion of Oliver, but with brown hair tied back in a messy ponny-tail, and her close were messy in some parts, with a sleve hanging on by a few stitches. She was looking off of Columbia. Anna sighed, if it would get the kid to shut up, she'd do it.

"Fine, but stay here." Anna said, walking towards the girl. "Uh... hello."

"Hi." The girl said, turning her head before asking; "Can I help you?"

"Uh, yeah. My friend and I were wondering if you can tell us where the Hall of Heroes is?"

Anna thought she heard the girl say; "She was right about her", but ignored it.

"Well?" Anna asked, getting impatient.

"Just go past the gift shop over there, go down the ally to the right, keep going strate, and you should get to an elevator. It'll take you to the Hall."

"Thanks... before I go, have I met you?"

"...It depends on which 'me' you've met. But in this case, no."

"Um... o... kay? Thanks anyway." Anna said, walking away. "Weird... Hey, blondey! I got the direction!"

"Great!"

***Let's check in with Elizabeth (Cause we haven't done that scence CH 2 I think)***

"Thanks for doing that." Elizabeth said, shaking hands with the girl who told Anna the directions.

"Anything for my future, and parallel, self. But, I'd be careful. Like the twins say, she's different." the other Elizabeth said.

"...Don't you need to get back to not letting Booker die?"

"Right! Bye." She said, opening a tear. "To late... oh well, I still have a job to do!"

The other Elizabeth stepped through the tear.

"Sometimes I think I'm crazy." Elizabeth muttered.

***So that was fun! Back with the duo***

"So, who was that lady?" Oliver asked.

"I don't know. But I think she's fallowing us, and I also think she's ape-shit crazy." Anna said.

"I like her, she looks like a younger you, but with longer hair, and blue eyes!" Then he paused before saying; "Same with the woman I was dancing with at the beach. She looked like a 20 year old virstion of you with shorter hair, and dark blue eyes instead of green."

"Really? I hadn't noticed. All I know is she's a nut case, and she's more then likley fallowing us. Also I would never wear a dress like that..."

"Maybe not now, but maybe when you were little..."

_"Psh. One time, maybe..."_ Anna thought.

"Say what you, will, freckles."

"Why do you call me that?"

"Cause you remind me of one of my old high school friends."

"I don't know what high school is, but I assume it's a good thing."

"What makes you think that?"

"Well, you talk abut it like you're gonna be sent to jail forever, and so far you hate everything good and fun."

"Well, can't say your wrong, there, kiddo. But I don't hate everything good and fun."

"...Of course you don't. That's why you didn't dance."

Anna rolled her eyes. He was smart, she gave him that, but he was starting to get annoying. _"I wish this wasn't such a pain in the ass..."_


End file.
